


Барьеры

by WTFFate2017



Series: Выкладка G-PG-13 [14]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFFate2017/pseuds/WTFFate2017
Summary: Она понимает, что они похожи: оба изменились из-за магии и невыносимой боли





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Defenses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158886) by [inwhatfurnace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inwhatfurnace/pseuds/inwhatfurnace). 



I. Сейбер

Она находит его сидящим в сарае, где он неподвижно глядит на призвавший ее старый магический круг.   
— Я надеялась, что мой пример не даст тебе ступить на путь Героической Души.  
— Знаю. Прости, что облажался, — Арчер пытается произнести это саркастично или, на худой конец, легкомысленно, но ее взгляд становится мягче. Какая-то его часть на это злится.

— Ты ведь старался изо всех сил, правда? — просто говорит она, и этого достаточно. Чтобы защититься от нее, ему не хватило бы и всего оружия мира.  
— Сейбер, — беспомощно отвечает он, позволяя ей погладить его по щеке. Ее латная рукавица холодит кожу. Вспышка магии, и ее броня исчезает, металл сменяют загрубевшие пальцы. Она улыбается. Он осознает, что никто кроме нее не поймет, как сильно мир его изломал, не поймет, что он ощутил, когда отдал все и ничего не получил в ответ.  
— Я поклялась стать твоим клинком, — шепчет она. — А вместо этого тебе пришлось создать свой.

Когда-то давно она вытянула меч из камня и принесла себя на алтарь своей страны.

Когда-то давно он ничего не желал так, как ее.

Он утыкается лицом ей в шею — ему больше некуда идти. Ее рука соскальзывает с его щеки, успокаивающе гладит его по спине. Он чувствует себя испуганным ребенком, прибежавшим спрятаться за юбку матери. Да сумел ли он вообще продвинуться вперед?

— Ты с самого начала знал, кто я такая. Думаю, это жульничество, — наконец произносит она. — Ты не доверял мне настолько, что даже не сказал, кто ты?  
— Мне пришлось отслеживать множество фигур, знаешь ли. Я решил, чем меньше людей знает обо мне достаточно, чтобы что-то понять, тем лучше, — отвечает он. Она глядит на потолок и молчит. — А еще я думал, ты примешься меня дразнить, — добавляет он, стараясь не улыбаться, когда чувствует, как ее грудь трясется от смеха.

— Если бы я хотела тебя подразнить, то попросила бы что-нибудь сготовить.

II. Мато Сакура

Когда она открывает глаза, то едва может что-то разглядеть, ослепленная белизной стен.  
— Мы в церкви, — говорит чей-то голос, и она прикрывает глаза рукой, чтобы разглядеть спину мужчины в красном.  
— Ты же... — бормочет она, протирая глаза.  
— Арчер, — отвечает он. — Слуга Рин.  
— Арчер, — повторяет она. Они знакомы?

Он поворачивается к ней лицом, глядит сурово.  
— Сейчас мы в мире, где Эмия Широ решил, что твоя жизнь важнее других. Его испытают. Весь его предыдущий образ жизни будет уничтожен.

У нее замерзли ступни, но тело горит. Голова болит. Грудь готова разорваться. Ее мучает голод.

— Я ничего этого не хотела, — отвечает она. — Думаешь, я сама заявилась в дом Мато и попросила превратить меня в чудовище?  
— Мне жаль, что это случилось с тобой, — отвечает он. Она едко усмехается. — Правда жаль. — Он встает на колени возле ее кровати, не отрывая взгляда от ее лица. — Но путь, на который вступил Эмия Широ, приведет лишь к краху, а ты возьмешь его за руку и проведешь по этому пути.

Затем Арчер гладит ее по голове, словно он сам не слышал собственных слов.  
— Мне жаль, — повторяет он, убирая пряди с ее лица. — Каждый раз я все сильнее понимаю, каким был наивным глупцом.

Его глаза ей знакомы; она понимает, что они похожи: оба изменились из-за магии и невыносимой боли...

— Семпай? — шепчет она, почти боясь произнести это вслух. Она чувствует, что в глазах у нее стоят горячие слезы. Она изо всех сил цепляется за его плечи, сжимая в пальцах алую ткань. — Если это правда ты, семпай, то закончи все сейчас. Пожалуйста. Ты обещал. Я не могу... я не могу.

Она видит, как его глаза расширяются, едва заметно, затем вновь сужаются. Он наклоняет голову, будто гончая во время охоты, а затем исчезает. Пять секунд спустя в комнату заходит Котомине.

***

Это сон:

— Арчер, Арчер, — умоляюще кричит ее сестра. Она плачет? Даже если ее сестра и плакала при ней, она не может этого вспомнить. — Пожалуйста, останься. Я убью тебя, если не останешься. Мой Арчер сможет выжить и без какой-то там дурацкой руки, правда?  
— Рин, — выдыхает он. Голос едва слышен, но его рука убирает пряди с ее лица.

Сейчас ей жаль, что она его не забрала. Надо было показать им, кому он служит на самом деле, как Сейбер и Берсеркер. Она ведь Грааль. Они ведь все равно все принадлежат ей.

— Пожалуйста, останься со мной, Арчер, — голос ее сестры все тише. Ответа она не слышит, но лицо ее сестры слишком близко к его лицу.

Он что, никогда не сможет принадлежать ей? Ни в прошлом, ни в настоящем, ни в будущем? Он всегда принадлежит ее сестре? Она всегда вместе с ним? Этого не может быть. И даже если может, она разрушит все и исправит так, как надо ей.

Она хочет оторвать руку Эмии Широ и поглотить его целиком, когда увидит его вновь.

III. Илиясфиль фон Айнцберн

— Ты и правда самый интересный Слуга в этой Войне, — она улыбается, глядя на него сверху вниз, когда он садится на скамейку рядом с ней. Он ничего не отвечает и она вновь начинает разглядывать пустой парк. Каждый день город словно вымирает, все раньше и раньше, когда родители забирают детей из школы, а окна магазинов закрываются.

— Я совершенно обычный, — наконец произносит он Она смеется, выдергивает у себя прядь волос и создает птицу, позволяя ей спрыгнуть с ладони и облететь находящиеся поблизости качели.  
— Мой настоящий брат был бы увереннее в себе, — она мягко журит его, ухмыляясь, когда выражение его лица меняется с изумления на обиду. — Я все про тебя знаю, старший братик.

За ее словами следует тишина, затем хриплый смех.  
— А я-то считал себя таким загадочным.  
— Меня не обманешь, — отвечает она и хихикает в тон его смеху. Она тянется вверх, нежно гладит его по голове, опасно щурясь, когда он напрягается. — А теперь, когда у тебя волосы такого цвета, мы и выглядим как настоящие брат и сестра.  
Он расслабляется. Она вновь улыбается.

— Что случилось со мной в твоей реальности? — она вновь опускает руку, наблюдая, как ее птица пытается запрыгнуть на детскую горку. Она слушает его дыхание; они сидят так близко, что она чувствует движения его плеч при вдохе. — Расскажи мне, Арчер.

— Ты пережила Войну, — наконец говорит он. — Тебя удочерила Тайга.  
— Спорю, нам было весело, — бормочет она, болтая ногами.  
— Да. Вы вдвоем чуть с ума меня не свели.  
Птичка прыгает к ногам Арчера и начинает с надеждой клевать землю.

— Сколько я прожила?  
— Около года, — она притворяется, что не слышит дрожь в его голосе, тянется вниз и подбирает птичку, нежно держа ее в руках.

— Я завидую Слугам, — говорит она. — Даже когда вы умираете, у вас есть место, куда можно вернуться. — Она сжимает ладони, и в них остается лишь прядь серебристых волос. Она спрыгивает со скамьи и поправляет шапку. — Мне надо идти, Арчер. Берсеркер скоро проснется.   
— Хорошо, — отвечает он. — Хочешь, чтобы я проводил тебя до дома?  
— Ты такой милый, — она не может не смеяться над его оскорбленным выражением лица. — Все в порядке. Я знаю дорогу.

IV. Тосака Рин

— Выбирай, — говорит она ему, спрятав руки за спину.  
Он смотрит на нее со всем доступным ему скептицизмом. После обеда Рин забрала свой чай и пошла наверх работать — во всяком случае, он так решил, пока не услышал, как она с топотом спускается по лестнице. Когда она продолжает сверлить его взглядом, он машет рукой, указывая на ее правый бок.

Она поднимает руку и раскрывает ладонь: кулон болтается на цепочке, зажатой в пальцах.  
— Это кулон, с помощью которого я вылечила Эмию Широ, — объясняет она, будто он не знал.  
— А в другой руке? — он опирается на спинку кушетки, старательно изображая безразличие.

Рин вытаскивает левую руку из-за спины. Ладонь открывается, а на ней...  
— Это тоже кулон, с помощью которого я вылечила Эмию Широ, — она машет правой рукой. — Этот ты мне "вернул", — теперь левой, — а этот Эмия отдал мне вчера ночью, незадолго до моего ухода.

Молчание.

— Мой кулон — единственный, — объясняет она. — Как так получилось, что сейчас у меня их два? — он старательно изучает ногти. — Даже если ты будешь меня игнорировать, тебе это не поможет, Арчер.

Он наконец понимает голову.  
— Если ты уже все поняла, то мне нечего сказать.

Она громко вздыхает, затем падает на кушетку рядом с ним, ступней отталкивая его ноги. Два кулона падают на пол.

— Я весь день об этом думала, — бормочет она. — Все сходится, даже не могу поверить, что не поняла раньше. Может, я не хотела понимать.  
— Да?  
— Анализ Структуры, Усиление, Проекция, — она прикрывает лицо руками и склоняется, опираясь локтями на колени. — Очевидно, что ты знал Сейбер. Он даже состоял в клубе стрельбы из лука. Боже, я такая идиотка.  
— Рин, — это все, что он может сказать. Она прижимает ладони к глазам, пока под веками не загораются искры. Она не может заставить себя заговорить о равнине, усеянной бесконечными мечами, равнине, которая ей снится уже много дней.  
— Я думала, что перепутала время и поэтому получила какого-то неизвестного Слугу с амнезией. Но нет, я призвала тебя прямо ко мне, верно?

Арчер осторожно подбирает один из кулонов, вертит его в ладонях.  
— Могу сказать, что моя Мастер призвала необыкновенного Слугу.

Рин коротко смеется.

— Я многое забыл, — признается он. — Медальон я долго хранил уже после того, как забыл твое имя, забыл, как ты меня звала.  
— Арчер.  
— Ты сказала, что использовала всю его магию, но я всегда думал...  
— Прекрати, — ее голос дрожит, когда она пытается вскрикнуть. Она глядит на него покрасневшими глазами. — Что с тобой стало?

Он стискивает рубин в ладони, чувствуя, как грани врезаются в кожу.  
— Мастеру неинтересно будет слушать тоскливую историю о том, каким неудачником был ее Слуга при жизни.

Она сворачивается калачиком рядом с ним, положив голову ему на плечо.   
— Я бы не призвала неудачника. Значит, мой Арчер не неудачник.  
— Хорошо. Если ты настаиваешь.

***

Он открывает глаза, не помня, как уснул. Снаружи темно, комнату освещает только маленькая лампа в углу.  
— Рин, — он толчком скидывает ее с плеча, удовлетворенно слушая громкое ворчание. Ее глаза все еще закрыты. — Иди в постель.

Вставая, он понимает, что все еще держит кулон в руке, и прячет его в карман. Рин падает на кушетку лицом вниз, садится.  
— Ты просто ужасен, Арчер. Как ты можешь будить девушку.

Она не злится, так что он не отвечает на остроту. Рин, еще толком не проснувшись, спотыкается, идет по коридору; он следует за ней. Она одаривает мрачным взглядом лестницу на второй этаж и театрально вздыхает.

Она поднимается на первую ступеньку, на вторую. Замирает.  
— Идем, Арчер. Сегодня ты меня охраняешь.  
— О?  
— Вытащи голову из задницы.

Он идет за ней наверх. В третий раз за неделю объясняет, что нет, Слугам не нужно чистить зубы. Садится в изножье ее кровати и ждет утра.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more works at http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/p211822371.htm  
> Другие работы можно найти здесь: http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/p211822371.htm


End file.
